Broken Dates, Broken Nails, Broken Hearts
by lalalathisisme
Summary: future!Klaine!Rane!Jogan references. Reed, Kurt, and Julian all hang out and try to deal with their significant others.
1. All Men Are The Same

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. The song is "What Did I Ever See In Him" from Bye Bye Birdie. Names changed in the song to fit the storyline, obviously.**

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?" Julian asked as he flopped down on the couch in Kurt and Blaine's apartment.<p>

Kurt popped his head into the living room. "Well, the Anderson brothers are off taking care of 'Anderson things' and Logan is – where is Logan again?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Last time I saw him he was throwing his pill bottle at my head and storming out."

"Right. So we're all a bit lonely and we thought you would enjoy some company."

"Hmph."

"Oh don't act like we aren't friends – you showed up didn't you?"

"I guess. Wait, _we _thought?"

"Yeah. Reed is – "

*_CRASH*_

"What the hell?" Julian sat up quickly. Kurt walked out of the kitchen and went down the hall.

"Reed? You ok?"

Julian heard footsteps and he turned his head to see Kurt walking back towards the living room followed by a very disheveled looking Reed.

Julian nodded in Reed's direction "Reed."

"Hi Julian." Reed huffed out before he flopped on the other side of the couch.

"You boys catch up. I need to get back to the kitchen before dinner burns and I have to hear Julian bitch about my cooking again." Julian smirked and Kurt turned and walked out of the room.

Julian and Reed sat quietly for a moment, before Julian cleared his throat and turned to Reed.

"So. How's Shane?"

Reed turned red. "He…uh…Micah came to visit us. With his boyfriend…" Reed trailed off, fidgeting and not looking at Julian. "…Uhm how's Logan?"

Julian seethed slightly before turning to Reed,

_Eight years, eight years,_

_That's how long I've wasted on him!_

_That's all, I'm through._

_Logan dear, to put it sweetly,_

_To hell with you!_

_What did I ever see in him?_

_How did I ever get involved that way?_

_Now that it's over I can smile and say_

_What did I ever see in him?_

Julian slammed his fist down on the coffee table, making Reed jump slightly.

_Boy, I was way out on the limb._

_Now that my feet are on the ground again,_

_Now that my senses have been found again,_

_What did I ever see in him?_

Julian stood up and started pacing around the room.

_Is he tender?_

_No, he's not!_

_Is he thoughtful?_

_No, he's not!_

_Am I crazy?_

_What's he's got that I found so damned appealing?_

Julian sighed and sat back down, and looked over at Reed.

_What did he ever do for me?_

_Well, to be honest he was sometimes nice,_

_But still it wasn't worth that awful price._

_It was rough from the start._

_Broken dates, broken nails, broken heart._

_How did I ever?_

_Why did I ever?_

_What did I ever?_

Reed suddenly jumped up, looking more irritated than he had before, before joining Julian in singing.

_Do we need them? No, we don't!_

_Do we want them? No, we don't!_

_Will we leave them? No, we won't!_

_Tell me what did I say that for?_

Julian got back up again and circled around the coffee table, his eyes never leaving Reed's as Reed circled the coffee table as well.

_What did we ever see in them?_

_How could we ever think that they were nice?_

_Take it from us we pay an awful price_

_It was rough from the start_

_Broken dates, broken nails, broken heart_

_What did I ever see in him?_

Julian huffed and kicked the trashcan while Reed went to throw a pillow, but tripped on the leg of the coffee table instead and face planting on the couch. A moment later Kurt walked out of the kitchen to announce dinner but stopped when he saw both boys brooding.

"Who died?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Logan is a prick." "Micah needs to stay away." Julian and Reed said at the same time.

Kurt looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Good thing I stocked up on wine. This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking about writing a second part...like when they get drunk on wine and deal with their problems with their significant others. Yes? No?<strong>


	2. I'll Drink To That

**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to Glee. The song is "Ladies Who Lunch" by Stephen Sondheim from the musical Company.**

* * *

><p>Reed was sprawled across the floor, his back propped up against the couch, with pillows haphazardly tucked around him so he didn't fall over, and clutching a bottle of white wine in his hand, his glass back in the kitchen. But it didn't matter because Reed stopped drinking out of his glass awhile back and started alternating between drinking from the bottle and crying into it.<p>

Julian was sitting on the other end of the couch, a couple of empty beer bottles next to him, and a half-full bottle of whiskey near his feet. Julian had given up on the wine after dinner – needing something stronger if he was going to talk about his _feelings_ and about Logan.

Kurt was sitting on the other armchair in, slightly slumped, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a half-full glass in the other.

"Micah jusssst….needsss to go back to California with his boyfriend and leave us be." Reed just barely slurred out before taking another swig of wine. "I know he's happy with Rob" Reed hiccupped "but Shane s-s-still lovesss him jussst a wee wittle bit. And I see it when Micah isss here. Shane isn't happy and now he's back at home visiting with Micah's parents." Reed broke off and started crying in his bottle of wine again.

The room was quiet again, minus the sounds of Reed sobbing softly and hiccupping every now and then. Julian shifted and slammed his glass down on the side table. "I need another drink." He poured himself another shot and knocked it back before continuing. "Who does he think he is? Even more, who does he think I am? It's like he forgets that I'm someone other than an old classmate of his. I had co-workers – friends outside of Dalton. Can I not stay in touch with them?"

"Who are we talking about?" Kurt asked, turning his head slightly giving Julian a slightly glazed over look.

"Cameron Pike." Julian grumbled out as he poured himself another shot. "He thinks I'm fucking Cam." Julian drank it before slamming his glass back on the table. "Why the hell do I love this fucker when he can't even trust me?" Julian slumped back on the couch and sighed.

"Does he still talk to his dad?" Kurt asked.

"We don't talk about him." Julian looked angrier. Kurt shifted in the chair so that he was looking at Julian without having to move his head. "You don't talk – "

"Closed topic."

The room was silent again. Reed had stopped crying a few minutes before and now was just taking sips of his wine. "Will I ever be enough for him?" Reed whispered out before starting to cry again.

Kurt was at a loss. Two of his close friends were having issues with their boyfriends and they were all drunk enough not to think rationally about things. Kurt didn't have any advice to give and he felt helpless. A car drove past the apartment blasting music, and suddenly Kurt had an idea. He poured himself another full glass of wine before standing and saying, "Let's sing."

"Kurt. All problems can be solved by singing." Julian bit out.

"No one said this will solve anything. But sometimes it makes you feel better."

Kurt raised his glass,

_Here's to the ladies who lunch-_

_Everybody laugh._

_Lounging in their caftans _

_And planning a brunch_

_On their own behalf._

_Off to the gym,_

_Then to a fitting,_

_Claiming they're fat._

_And looking grim,_

_'Cause they've been sitting_

_Choosing a hat._

_Does anyone still wear a hat?_

_I'll drink to that._

Then Kurt chugged his entire glass of wine before looking at Julian. Julian poured himself another drink and stood up to pick up where Kurt had left off.

_And here's to the girls who play smart-_

_Aren't they a gas?_

_Rushing to their classes_

_In optical art,_

_Wishing it would pass._

_Another long exhausting day,_

_Another thousand dollars,_

_A matinee, a Pinter play,_

_Perhaps a piece of Mahler's._

_I'll drink to that._

_And one for Mahler!_

Then Julian took his shot and looked at Reed. Reed stood up and took the next verse, swaying slightly.

_And here's to the girls who play wife-_

_Aren't they too much?_

_Keeping house but clutching_

_A copy of LIFE,_

_Just to keep in touch._

_The ones who follow the rules,_

_And meet themselves at the schools,_

_Too busy to know that they're fools._

_Aren't they a gem?_

_I'll drink to them!_

_Let's all drink to them!_

Reed took a drink of his wine before stumbling back onto the couch. Kurt poured himself another glass taking the next verse.

_And here's to the girls who just watch-_

_Aren't they the best?_

_When they get depressed,_

_It's a bottle of Scotch,_

_Plus a little jest._

_Another chance to disapprove,_

_Another brilliant zinger,_

_Another reason not to move,_

_Another vodka stinger._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_I'll drink to that._

And then Kurt drank his glass and kept singing.

_So here's to the girls on the go-_

_Everybody tries._

_Look into their eyes,_

_And you'll see what they know:_

_Everybody dies._

_A toast to that invincible bunch,_

_The dinosaurs surviving the crunch._

_Let's hear it for the ladies who lunch-_

_Everybody rise!_

Both Julian and Reed stood back up and drank every time Kurt sang "rise."

_Rise!_

_Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!_

_Rise!_

By now all three of them were good and drunk. Reed had toppled once again onto the couch, dropping his nearly empty bottle of wine. Kurt watched, with hazy eyes, as the white wine dripped onto his couch, and in the back of his mind, he knew he'd be angry in the morning, but right now, he couldn't find it in him to care. Reed had now passed out on the couch and was snoring softly.

"Come on Julian" Kurt murmured. "We should sleep. Come on, you can sleep in my room with me." Kurt picked up the wine bottle from the floor and put the bottles and his glass in the kitchen, leaving them there for him in the morning because he just didn't care to handle it now. He made his way down the hall with Julian walking slowly behind him.

They both walked into Kurt's room and while Kurt changed into some pajamas, Julian stripped down to just his boxers and undershirt and crawled into Kurt's bed. Soon Kurt joined him and as he was drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Julian mumble "too bad Logan can't see this. That would really set the fucker off."

And then they were both asleep, missing the flashing of Julian's phone with a text from Logan: _**I'm sorry. Came home and you were gone. Found out you were at Kurt's. Be there in the morning.**_

* * *

><p>Welp. Guess I'm writing a part 3.<p> 


	3. I Would Die For You

**A/N: I do not own the characters, they belong to Glee and to CP Coulter. The song is "Grenade" by Bruno Mars.**

**Also, thank you to Margo (glitterandfall), Ben (stepouttatheordinary), Teresa (taweesha), and Davis (sirjacksalot) for helping me write Logan's rage.**

* * *

><p>It was just a bit after 7am and the entire apartment was silent. All three boys were dead asleep, unaware of the impending storm that was about to blow through their lives. Kurt lay on his side, with Julian's body spooning around him, his arm wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist, keeping him pressed up against Julian's body. Somewhere outside someone's car alarm went off, pulling Kurt out of his deep sleep. Kurt wiggled, trying to shift out of Julian's embrace, but that only made a very sleepy Julian only tighten his hold.<p>

"Jules. Dear. You gotta let me move."

"No." Julian mumbled. "We're comfortable."

Kurt laughed. "_You're_ comfortable. My hair is awkwardly flattening on one side, which is hard to fix."

Julian slowly blinked his eyes open, giving Kurt a once-over. "You're such a diva."

"You're one to talk princess." Kurt laughed again and snuggled back into Julian's embrace. They lay there in the silence for a moment, just soaking up the morning, and still too hung over to move, before they heard Kurt's apartment door slam. Kurt shifted, trying to sit up. "Who is that?"

"Probably Reed going outside to get something, just come back into bed." Julian pulled Kurt back into his body, and then all hell broke loose.

A split second later, Kurt's bedroom door was kicked open, and a very angry Logan stood in the doorway, staring at Kurt and Julian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yelled at both of them. Kurt tried to sit up so he could explain to Logan, but Julian (still drunk and still very angry at Logan) held him in place and let Logan keep ranting. "WHAT PORTION OF HELL FROZE OVER? YOU'RE FUCKING **Kurt** NOW? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Logan stopped yelling for a moment before crossing the room and grabbing Julian by the arm and yanking him out of the bed. "GET UP. Get up and explain this shit."

Kurt scrambled out of the bed while Julian picked himself up off the floor, brushing himself off angrily.

"It's not what it looks like – " Kurt started before Logan turned to him.

"Did I ask **you** Hummel? NO." then he turned back to face Julian who was standing, with his arms crossed over his chest, and staring at Logan with a stony expression. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you trying to torture me?"  
>"How would me fucking Hummel torture you? Wouldn't that be fun for you to watch?" Julian bit out. Logan lunged at Julian, but was stopped by Kurt who grabbed his arm. "NOT IN HERE LOGAN. Take your fight out of my bedroom." Logan pulled his arm out of Kurt's grasp and turned to stalk out of the room while muttering, "this WOULD happen to me."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt went over and closed his bedroom door behind Logan before turning to look at Julian. "Well?" he gestured towards his kitchen.<p>

"What?" Julian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you going to set him straight?"

"He's not that mad. He's been gay for too long. He's not going to turn to women over this."

"Funny. That's not what I meant. Go fix this."

"Why?" Julian looked irritated. "Why should _I _have to fix this? He doesn't trust me and jumps to conclusions and apparently after all this time can't get his head out of his ass to realize that I love him with every fiber of my being and would _never_ cheat on him."

Kurt didn't respond, just looked expectantly at Julian.

"What?" Julian bit out.

"You just said you love him with every fiber of your being. Isn't that reason enough?"

"FINE." Julian made his way around the bed and threw open the door and made his way towards the kitchen.

Kurt sighed as soon as Julian stalked off to find Logan. Kurt really wanted to go back to sleep, but he figured he should go mediate to make sure Julian and Logan didn't destroy his house. Also, he should probably figure out where Reed is and how he's surviving this morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way down the hallway, and walked into the living room to find Reed curled on the couch, his phone open next to him. Picking up his phone to make sure Reed didn't text anything dumb last night (and ok, fine, it was out there in the open and Kurt has never denied at snooping through people's stuff if it's just <em>out there<em>), and saw that he had been texting Shane at one point. Trusting that Reed didn't say anything stupid or that he and Shane had worked things out, Kurt closed the phone and placed it next to Reed. Kurt started picking up the discarded bottles and glasses around the living room when suddenly there was yelling in the kitchen. Quickly placing the bottles and glasses on the chair, Kurt moved towards the kitchen, preparing to have to pull the two men apart if they started fighting. Kurt walked into the kitchen in time to see Julian and Logan standing on opposite sides of the kitchen table, staring each other down. Then Logan slammed his fists down on the table, and his eyes never left Julian as he started singing.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

Julian started to walk out of the kitchen and was stopped when Logan grabbed onto his arm and turned him around.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

Julian's eyes lit up in anger and he cut Logan off before he could get to the chorus, fisting his hands into Logan's shirt and pulling him in so that their noses were almost touching.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same_

Julian let go of Logan's shirt and shoved him backwards.

* * *

><p>"All I do is <em>take<em> from you? You are the **only person I have ever loved**. The only reason my eyes were open when we first kissed was I couldn't believe that the _man I loved_ was actually _**kissing**_ me – "

"– Jules it's a song – "

" – NO. You got your rant; it's time for mine. From the very first moment I ever laid eyes on you, I was in love. I would have given you _everything_ and the only reason I didn't is because I wanted you to have everything. So I let you have everyone even though it wasn't me so don't you **dare** tell me that I tossed you in the trash. Cameron is nothing to me. Not in the way that you are my everything. And Hummel?" Julian looked over at Kurt. "I mean, no offense dude, but seriously. He's not my type. At all." Kurt just shrugged and turned away from the door to go back to cleaning the living room.

"But how can I trust you?" Logan whispered. "I come to tell you that I overreacted with Cameron and I find you spooning in bed with another man. Everyone I've ever loved has left me. How am I supposed to know that you're different?"

Julian could see the tears forming in Logan's eyes. Julian's anger subsided a little bit. He walked towards Logan and took Logan's hands in his.

"Because no one else is me. I've been in love with you for most of my life. If I wanted to leave you, I would have left a long time ago. I would have left when you were dating every other boy but me."

"But you did leave."

"But I always came back, didn't I? Look. I meant what I sang to you. _**I would die for you**_."

Julian leaned in a softly kissed Logan on the mouth. Julian pulled back and brushed away the tears that were falling from Logan's eyes.

"Hey. I love you, you giant squid of ignorance."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Logan walked forward and pushed Julian backwards into the countertop and kissed Julian thoroughly, only stopping when he heard a single slow clap coming from the kitchen doorway. He pulled his face away and saw Kurt.

"Oh good. I'm glad you guys have made up. Now Logan, if you can take a moment out of swallowing Julian's tongue, can you _please_ text my boyfriend back and tell him you overreacted? I've been getting too many and somewhat uncomfortable 'is Logan suggesting a threesome or a foursome?' texts mixed with about ten 'what exactly is going on over there?' texts and it's driving me nuts."

Logan blushed. "Oh right. Sorry." Logan made a move to go get his phone, and was pulled back in for another kiss momentarily by Julian, before he playfully shoved Logan away from him.

As soon as Logan left the kitchen Kurt turned to Julian and smiled.

"So. I told you singing can solve problems."

"Shut it Hummel."


End file.
